No Name
by Istrinya Jidat
Summary: Apakah kalian pernah bermimpi? Aku yakin kalian pasti pernah bermimpi, tapi pernahkah kalian mengetahui awal mula dari mimpi kalian? Seperti apa yang aku rasakan saat ini..


Title : No Name

Author : Tika Mutiara a.k.a Kang jae hee

Genre : Romance, Fantasy

Lenght : Oneshoot

Main cast :

\- Kim Jongin a.k.a a Kai (EXO)

\- Ahn Hyo Rin (OC)

Cover by : Eva Rahmawati a.k.a Everahh

Summary : Apakah kalian pernah bermimpi? Aku yakin kalian pasti pernah bermimpi, tapi pernahkah kalian mengetahui awal mula dari mimpi kalian? Seperti apa yang aku rasakan saat ini..

Pernahkah kalian merasa diabaikan? Bahkan ketika orang-orang berlalu lalang disekitarmu. Aku butuh penjelasan tentang pantai ini. Apa nama pantai ini? dan yang lebih penting adalah dimanakah aku berada saat ini?

Tidak..tidak...tidak, aku tidak amnesia atau terkena penyakit alzhaimer dan sebagainya.

Ini lebih seperti mimpi yang kau bahkan tidak tahu awal mula dari mimpimu sendiri, yang aku tahu hanyalah, saat ini aku berada dipantai yang dikunjunggi oleh banyak orang dengan camera DSLR yang ada ditanganku dan yang lebih parahnya lagi, aku tidak ingat namaku.

Jangan pernah berpikir kalau aku orang gila yang sedang membodohi kalian. Aku serius. Aku benar-benar tidak tahu mengapa aku harus berada disini dan soal namaku, aku sudah memutar otakku puluhan kali..ahk tidak, lebih dari puluhan kali mungkin, dan jawabannya tetap sama. Aku tidak tahu namaku.

Memori otakku seperti dikosongkan. Sekarang, aku pasti terlihat seperti orang bodoh, bukan?

Dan yang lebih membuatku kesal adalah, tidak ada satu orangpun yang peduli padaku. Hey! aku bahkan sudah menghitung setiap penggunjung yang datang kepantai ini. Ada puluhan orang dan dari sekian banyak orang yang ada disini, tidak ada satupun yang mempedulikanku. Entahlah, mereka sepertinya berniat mengabaikanku dan lebih memilih bersenang-senang dengan kerabat mereka.

Sudah tak terhitung berapa banyak orang yang aku beri pertanyaan yang sama. Huuft, aku hanya butuh kejelasan tentang tempat ini tapi mereka malah mengabaikanku, seolah-olah aku ini tak terlihat.

Camera DSLR yang ada ditangankupun sama saja. hanya ada satu foto disitu, foto seorang anak kecil berusia sekitar 2 tahun, yeah sepertinya, dilihat dari ukuran tubuhnya. Tidak membantu sama sekali. Aku bahkan tidak tahu siapa anak itu! Rasanya ingin ku lempar camera ini kalau saja aku tidak ingat hanya ini yang aku punya.

Aku menghentikan langkah kakiku ketika ada sesuatu yang menarik perhatianku. Disana, tepat diujung sana ada seorang yeoja yang dengan riangnya membawa keranjang yang berisi bunga-bunga cantik dengan varian-varian warna cantik, tersenyum sangat indah seperti bidadari.

Biasanya aku tidak pernah tertarik dengan hal-hal seperti ini tapi senyumannya dan penampilan sederhananya yang hanya mengenakan baju terusan selutut err itu terlihat sangat imut dimataku.

Aku mengarahkan cameraku kearahnya, hanya ingin mengambil fotonya sebagai kenang-kenangan, siapa tahu nanti aku lupa hahahha itu bisa saja terjadi kan? Aku bahkan baru saja mengalaminya hahaha.

Sadar sedang diperhatikan, akhirnya dia mengarahkan pandangannya kearahku. Menatap dengan tatapan kesalnya dan kemudian berjalan cepat kearahku.

Aku tak menghindar sama sekali, hanya ingin tahu benarkah dia sedang menatapku.. sedang berjalan kearahku. Yeah, sudah kubilang bukan, semua orang di pantai ini memperlakukanku seolah aku tak terlihat.

Dia menghentikan langkah kakinya tepat dihadapanku. Melemparkan tatapan kesalnya kearahku dan kemudian merebut paksa cameraku.

"Hey, itu cameraku!"

Itu satu-satunya yang aku punya dan dia malah merebutnya.

"Dan ini wajahku!" Ucapnya, sembari menunjuk kearah wajahnya.

Apa ini? Aku hampir saja tertawa mendengar perkataan yang baru saja dia katakan. Hey Nona, Semua orang juga tahu itu wajahmu, untuk apa juga kau memberitahukannya padaku.

Dia menunjukkan fotonya di cameraku dan kemudian bertanya "Ini bagaimana cara menghapusnya?"

Dan pertanyaan itu cukup untuk membuatku tersenyum. Yeoja ini lucu sekali, benar-benar menggemaskan.

Jadi, dia kesal karena aku mengambil fotonya? Aigooo, kyeopta.

"Sini, biar aku yang hapus." Ucapku sembari mengambil camera dari tangannya.

Sayang sekali, padahal tadinya mau kujadikan kenang-kenangan.

"Lainkali jangan mengambil foto orang lain sebelum meminta izin!" Lihatlah! dia sedang menceramahiku.

Aku hanya menganggukkan kepalaku, malas berdebat panjang lebar dengan yeoja jenis seperti ini.

Percuma saja membela diri, pasti akhirnya aku juga yang disalahkan.

Dia memutar balik tubuhnya, hendak melangkahkan kakinya.

"Hey, tunggu!"

Dia satu-satunya manusia yang tidak mengabaikanku, yeah walaupun harus kupancing dengan fotonya tapi tetap saja, dia satu-satunya yang tidak mengabaikanku disini. Setidaknya aku merasa seperti hidup setelah melakukan percakapan dengannya.

"Ada apa?" Tanyanya, memutar kembali tubuhnya kearahku dan itu terlihat cute.

"Maukah kau membantuku? Emm aku tahu ini aneh tapi aku tidak tahu sedang berada dimanakah aku saat ini, jadi bisakah kau menjelaskan lokasi tempat ini padaku?"

Dia menatapku dengan tatapan penuh kebingungan. Entahlah, mungkin dia menganggapku gila atau aneh. Aku pasrah.

"Kau tidak sedang sakit kan? Atau kepalamu baik-baik saja kan, tidak terbentur apapun kan?"

Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan dariku, dia malah balik bertanya padaku sembari menyetuh keningku dan menempelkan punggung tangannya diatas keningku.

Aku menepis tangannya dan kemudian berkata "Aku baik-baik saja, Nona. Aku hanya tidak tahu kenapa aku bisa tiba-tiba ada disini.. eum maksudku, aku juga tidak tahu siapa yang membawaku kemari." Aku berusaha menjelaskannya padanya tapi dia masih saja menatapku seolah-olah aku ini orang gila.

Dia menghela nafasnya dan menatapku dengan tatapan yang sulit untuk diartikan.

"Baiklah, aku akan membantumu tapi sebelumnya aku harus mengetahui namamu dulu." Ucapnya.

"Aku tidak tahu." Jawabku, jujur.

"Mwo?! Yack! kau sedang mempermainkanku yah!" Pekiknya.

Aku tahu ini sulit untuk dipahami tapi bisakah yeoja ini sedikiiiit saja mempercayainya.

Lihatlah! Gara-gara teriakannya semua orang sekarang sedang melihat kearah kami. Benar-benar pintar mencari perhatian ckckckck seolah-olah aku yang jahat.

"Kau lihat, anak laki-laki disebelah sana, dia baru saja membohonggiku dengan berkata bahwa dia kehilangan ibunya. Aku tahu, wajahku seperti orang bodoh yang mudah untuk dibohonggi tapi aku mohon dengan sangat Tuan, kau tidak perlu berbohong sampai seperti itu untuk menipuku. Berpura-pura tidak tahu namamu, berpura-pura tidak ingat apapun, pintar sekali kau cih." Lanjutnya.

"Aku tidak membohonggimu, Nona. Aku tahu ini sulit dimengerti tapi lihat aku! Apakah aku terlihat seperti pembohong? Dan untuk apa aku melakukannya? Sekarang aku hanya ingin pulang dan tidur tapi aku tidak tahu tempat tinggalku dan dimanakah ini."

Hening.

Cukup lama kami terdiam.

Kali ini dia menatapku dengan tatapan yang lebih berprikemanusiaan, yeah tidak seperti tadi.

"Aku akan membantumu, namaku Ahn Hyo Rin, terserah kau mau memanggilku dengan panggilan apa asal jangan nama hewan saja. hmm dan aku akan memanggilmu 'tanpa nama' jangan protes! Hanya untuk sementara waktu saja sampai kau ingat siapa namamu." Ucapnya setelah sekian lama terdiam.

Setelah pertemuan aneh itu kami lebih sering menghabiskan waktu bersama. Menanam tumbuhan bersama, menyiramnya dan kemudian memetik bunganya.

Yeah setelah pertemuan pertama kami yang terbilang aneh itu, akhirnya Hyo Rin memutuskan untuk membawaku kerumahnya dan memperbolehkanku tinggal disana dengannya. Selain cute dia juga baik ternyata.

Dia bilang, aku boleh tinggal disana sampai aku mengingat namaku, tempat tinggalku atau hal lain yang berhubungan denganku, tapi bahkan sampai saat inipun aku tidak ingat siapa namaku dan dimana tempat tinggalku.

Ini sudah hampir memasuki minggu kedua dan aku masih tetap seperti ini.. masih belum mengingat apapun.

"Hey, jangan melamun." Hyo Rin menepuk pelan bahuku.

"Aku tidak sedang melamun, Hyo. Aku hanya.." Aku menghentikan kalimatku dan membiarkannya menggantung begitu saja, seolah membiarkan angin menamparnya ke sembarang arah. Kalimat itu, lebih dari sekedar kalimat putus asa.

Hyo Rin merebahkan tubuhnya disampingku dan kemudian berkata "Hmm? Hanya apa? ayo cepat lanjutkan!"

"Ak-aku hanya tidak mengerti, mengapa semua ini terjadi padaku? Pasti ada yang keliru. Yeah, aku harus berusaha mengingatnya sekali lagi.. mungkin ada yang terlewatkan, aku harus mengingatnya! Aku harus pulang, Hyo. Aku harus tahu dimana orangtuaku, teman-temanku, saudara-saudaraku.. aku harus tahu itu. ayo kita coba sekali lagi, Hyo. Bukankah kau sendiri yang bilang, jangan pernah menyerah. Ayo coba sekali lagi. Kali ini aku yakin pasti bisa." Aku menatap kearahnya dengan tatapan memohon.

Hening.

Yang terdengar hanya helaan nafasku dan Hyo Rin.

"Barusan kau bilang yakin namun nada bicaramu terdengar seperti orang yang sedang putus asa." Kalimat yang keluar dari mulut Hyo Rin sukses menamparku.

Aku terdiam cukup lama.

Berusaha meyakinkan diriku bahwa aku pasti bisa pulang. Kalau aku saja tidak yakin, lantas siapa yang akan meyakini ini?

Seorang pria terdampar dipantai dan kehilangan ingatannya, dia bahkan tidak ingat namanya sendiri dan sekarang pria itu sedang berusaha untuk meyakinkan dirinya sendiri bahwa dia bisa pulang dan mengingat semua yang terjadi dimasa lalunya. Yeah, pria itu adalah aku. Pria tanpa nama itu adalah aku.

Hyo Rin menjentikkan jarinya dan kemudian bangun dari posisi tidurnya seraya berkata "Ayo kita lakukan sedikit demi sedikit, dimulai dari namamu."

Dia terlihat sangat antusias. Sepertinya dia serius dengan cita-cita Detektivnya.

"Ck, kita sudah pernah melakukannya, Hyo."

Yeoja itu langsung merubah ekspresi penuh antusiasnya menjadi tatapan datar.

"Tapi kan kau sendiri yang bilang mau mencobanya lagi."

Dan kalimat itu sukses membuatnya mendapatkan jitakan yang cukup keras dariku.

"Aaw, YACK! Dasar pria kasar. Aigoo, kepalaku." Ucapnya, sembari menatap dengan tatapan tajam kearahku.

Aku segera membalas tatapan tajamnya dan kemudian berkata "Kau ini bisa menggunakan otakmu dengan benar tidak sih! Maksudku kita mencobanya dengan cara lain, bukan dengan cara yang sama."

"Maksudmu?" Tanyanya, sembari mengusap-usap kepalanya yang terkena jitakan dariku.

Lihatlah! Aku harus mengulangnya ratusan kali jika ingin membuatnya mengerti.

"Maksudku ayo kita makan, aku lapaaaar!" Pekikku, sembari bangun dari posisi dudukku.

Semua ini membuatku lapar, pertanyaan Hyo Rin, keputusasaanku dan yang lainnya.

"Tapi setelah makan kita akan membahas ini lagi kan? Bagaimana kalau kita mulai dari pantai, tepat saat pertamakali kita bertemu."

Benar.

Aku keliru.

Kali ini bukan tentang siapa yang membawaku kemari? Bagaimana caraku untuk bisa pulang? Dan apa yang terjadi padaku dimasa lalu?

Yang ini lebih menakutkan dari pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang selama ini ada didalam kepalaku.

Sebenarnya, darimanakah aku berasal? Mengapa hanya Hyo Rin yang bisa melihatku? Apakah ini yang dinamakan takdir? Dimana sekeras apapun kau berusaha untuk mengubahnya namun tetap saja tidak akan bisa, tidak akan ada yang berubah.

Dan foto ini.. mengapa hanya foto ini yang ada didalam camera?

Aku tidak mengerti.

Adakah seseorang yang mau berbaik hati menjelaskan semuanya padaku?

Aku menatap lirih kearah camera yang ada ditanganku.

"Ini Lemon tea pesananmu, Tuan." Hyo Rin menyodorkan segelas Lemon tea kearahku sembari tersenyum manis.

"Gomawo, Hyo." Aku menerima gelas yang dia sodorkan kearahku.

"Apa kau sudah mengingatnya?" Hyo Rin segera duduk disampingku khas dengan ekspresinya yang penuh dengan semangat.

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku.

"Baiklah, bagaimana kalau sekarang kita kepantai! Aku pernah membaca sebuah artikel yang menjelaskan cara-cara ampuh untuk membuat ingatanmu kembali, ahk iya, habiskan dulu lemon teanya, baru setelah itu kita berangkat." Tangannya terjulur meraih tanganku lantas kemudian mengenggamnya dengan erat, menyalurkan rasa hangat pada tangan dinginku.

Tersenyum manis kearahku lantas kemudian berkata "Sangat sulit melakukannya seorang diri, ayo kita lakukan bersama-sama, Tuan tanpa nama."

Dan tanpa sadar, aku membalas senyumannya, memamerkan sederet gigiku yang tersusun rapi dan kalimat itu keluar begitu saja dari mulutku "Kajja!"

Kali ini terdengar penuh keyakinan.

Yeoja itu.. sihir apa yang dia gunakan?

Yeah, aku akui, aku adalah seorang pengecut yang selalu ketakutan. Aku takut semua pertanyaan yang ada dikepalaku tidak terjawab. Aku takut harus terus hidup dengan orang asing, aku takut hari ini akan terlupakan sama seperti sebelumnya.. setiap kali aku memejamkan mataku yang selalu aku pikirkan adalah satu hal 'Apakah besok aku akan melupakan hari ini?'

Tapi Hyo rin selalu menyemangatiku dan menghiburku, itu yang membuatku bertahan sampai sejauh ini.

"Tunggu, aku mau ganti baju dulu dan KAU! Habiskan dulu lemon tea yang sudah susah payah kubuat! Awas saja kalau kau tidak menghabiskannya!" Pekiknya, sembari berjalan cepat kearah kamarnya.

Anh Hyo Rin POV

"Aigoo, kemana dia? Sudah kubilang suruh tunggu malah pergi, dasar pria kasar! Dia selalu bilang padaku 'kau bisa menggunakan otakmu dengan benar tidak?' Atau 'kau ini punya otak atau tidak sih' dia juga sering berkata seperti ini 'dasar yeoja pendek! Apa yang bisa kau lakukan dengan benar, bahkan menghapal hal mudahpun kau kesulitan'. Waaah, daebak! Aku baru saja menghapalnya! Semua yang diucapkan si Tuan tanpa nama itu, tidak ada yang tidak aku ingat. Seharusnya dia berterimakasih karena sudah kuberi tempat tinggal gratis lengkap dengan makanan dan minuman enak eum dan senyuman manisku juga tentunya hahahaha." Langkah kakiku terhenti saat ekor mataku menangkap sosok seorang pria tampan bertubuh tinggi yang tengah berjalan dipinggir pantai dengan tatapan putus asa.

Hey, tunggu! Dia tidak sedang berniat untuk bunuh diri kan?

"YACK! Tanpa nama! Berhenti!" Aku langsung berlari kearahnya, tidak peduli betapa sulitnya berlari di atas pasir yang selalu menenggelamkan kakiku.

Kumohon jangan lakukan itu, Tuan. Itu bukan tempat untuk pulang.

"TANPA NAMA! KAU INI TULI YAH! aku mohon, berhentilah." Pekikku.

Dia masih terus berjalan, seolah benar-benar tuli.

Kenapa kau seperti ini, Tuan? Apa kau pikir hanya kau yang menderita? Apa kau pikir, kau seorang diri didunia ini?

Itu salah! Itu jelas salah, Tuan!

Aku masih terus mengikutinya walaupun harus rela melepas sepatu kets-ku, harus aku akui berlari dipantai dengan sepatu kets itu tidaklah mudah, bertelanjang kaki membuatnya lebih mudah.

Akhirnya dia menghentikan langkahnya tepat diatas tebing.

"TANPA NAMA!" Panggilku, sembari berjalan kearahnya.

Dia menolehkan kepalanya kearahku, menatapku dengan tatapan lirihnya dan kemudian berkata "Hyo, ak-aku su-su-dah.." Dia kesulitan mengatakannya dan lebih memilih menundukkan kepalanya.

"Ada apa? apa kau sudah mengingatnya?"

Aku menghentikan langkah kakiku tepat dihadapannya.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Mataku menelusuri apapun yang berada disekitarnya dan terhenti tepat dibawah sana, yeah tebing ini memiliki lubang yang cukup dalam. Tepat didalam sana ada tubuh seorang pria yang tidak asing lagi dimataku dan camera itu.. Ya Tuhan, mungkinkah itu..

Tidak.. ini tidak mungkin terjadi.. tidak..tidak. Aku pasti sedang bermimpi, bangunlah Hyo Rin!

"Aku sudah mengingatnya." Suara pria itu terdengar sangat pelan, hampir terdengar seperti bisikan.

"Aku adalah seorang fotografer yang sedang mengambil foto dipantai ini, tepat seminggu yang lalu dan disana ada keluarga yang sedang santai menikmati pemandangan dari atas sini, semuanya baik-baik saja sampai anak kecil berusia sekitar 2 tahun itu berjalan kearahku. Ku pikir mungkin ibunya lupa mengawasinya lalu aku berinisiatif untuk mengikutinya. Dia hampir saja jatuh kedalam lubang itu kalau saja aku tidak teriak dan.. aku berlari kearahnya, aku hilang kendali dan malah jatuh kedalam lubang itu. Aku sudah mati, Hyo.." Dia menghentikan kalimatnya dan kemudian tertawa.. tertawa tanpa henti.. tertawa sangat keras seperti orang kerasukan.

Aku tidak percaya ini. Seseorang, tolong yakinkan aku kalau semua ini hanya mimpi! Aku mohon.

Tunggu..

Pikiranku melayang ke seminggu yang lalu saat pertama bertemu dengan Tuan tanpa nama.

Saat itu semua orang memandang kearahku seolah-olah aku ini orang gila yang sedang.. berbicara seorang diri, dan saat di cafe pelayannya mengatakan padaku 'Hey Nona, kau harus mengikhlaskan kekasihmu. Dia mungkin sudah tenang dialam sana. Kau masih terlalu muda untuk jadi gila, sadarlah' saat itu karna aku tidak mengerti apa yang sedang dia ucapkan aku langsung pergi dan menarik tangan Tuan tanpa nama. Aku ingat hari itu, aku marah-marah disepanjang jalan, mengatakan bahwa si pelayan tidak melayani pelanggan dengan baik.

Tuan tanpa nama itu menghentikan tawanya lantas menatap dengan tatapan lirihnya kearahku.

"Bukankah ini konyol? Aku mati dengan konyol dan tidak ada yang tahu kalau ma-mayatku ada didalam sini. Yeah, ini memang kawasan yang paling jarang dikunjunggi jadi wajar saja kalau tidak ada yang menemukanku, bodoh sekali aku ini hahahaha." Dia tertawa lagi tapi kali ini lebih terdengar normal dari yang sebelumnya.

"Tuan tanpa nama, bukankah seharusnya kau bertanya 'Apa kau baik-baik saja?' Padaku. Setidaknya kau harus menanyakan itu padaku, dasar pria bodoh!"

Cukup lama dia terdiam lalu kemudian dia tersenyum penuh ketulusan kearahku, seolah sudah melepas beban ratusan ton.

"Sekarang aku bisa pergi dengan tenang karna sekarang aku sudah mengingat namaku." Dia menghela nafasnya dan kemudian mengulurkan tangannya kearahku "Kenalkan, namaku Kim Jongin. Pemuda berusia 25 tahun yang berasal dari Mokpo. Senang bertemu denganmu Ahn Hyo Rin."

End Ahn Hyo Rin POV

Dulu aku tidak pernah tahu betapa pentingnya sebuah nama, usia, tempat tinggal dan profesiku namun sekarang aku mengerti mengapa hal sesederhana itu menjadi sangat berharga untukku saat ini.

FIN

A/N : Baca juga versi Jung Yunho

Link NoName Versi Jung Yunho


End file.
